Forum:Aella Moore
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is Mel Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Her father was a practicioner of Atmokinesis and her mother is simply ordinary. One might think that she would be a stronger version of her father, since his mutation is a dominate gene-- but that is not so; She can only control air. In all truthfulness, she's glad she didn't inherit her father's powers-- it's hard enough to have a sudden gust of wind blow into the room when she was frustrated, but being able to start a hurricane? That couldn't end well... Aella's life has been fairly easy-- No one has exprimented on her, or tried, and her mother decided that her family was more important than any abnormalities. Whether or not to attend Xavier's School for the Gifted has been long disputed between her parents, however. Her father believes that it is the only place where Aella can harness her potential while her mother thinks that a more practical education will benifit her daughter more. "My thoughts on this? Well... Neutral." Perhaps the only physical oddity about her is that the skin on her arms is rather porus-- and even that isn't awfully noticable. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? She tends to keep to herself and not take a stance on most things for fear of being controversial. She doesn't like sticking out like a sore thumb, which is why you will most likely find her alone or lurking in a crowd. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? Student at Xavier's school-- after that, probably a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Student - Tenth Grade Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Planning on making her a Hero. What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Control of wind/air: ' *'Sophomore: Can create strong gusts of wind, which may carry sand, dirt, or other small debries. 40mph. *'Junior '''Can make air particles in solid objects vibrate enough to shatter. Can now can cause wind to blow up to 70 mph and larger debries, such as rock, rubble, or branches may be thrown around. *'Senior:' When focusing, she can hover. 110 mph. *'Adult: Can conjure Whirlwinds, dust devils and vortexes. 140 mph (About as strong as a type 4 hurricane.) *'''Villian(?): '''Can inject air into victums veins-- consequently making their heart stop. Using this ability, however, is quite physically draining, which is why she usually cannot keep a strong wind going for no more than 15 minutes. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife/husband, or significant other? '''Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Once or twice a week (?) If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: EST -4 Category:Not Confirmed Category:Confirmation